


hug

by bhwkwon



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhwkwon/pseuds/bhwkwon
Summary: For some person, cuddles don't mean anything. They cuddle with everyone and for no special reason.To Kenta, cuddling means a lot of things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just know that English isn't my native language, I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Hope you like it.

For some person, cuddles don't mean anything. They cuddle with everyone and for no special reason. To Kenta, cuddling means a lot of things. It is usually after a long day, either of training or promotion, that he goes to Donghan and asks him to move a little bit so that he would fit on the younger's bed. To Kenta cuddling means sharing something personal, with someone you cherish. So when one night (the night of his birthday) he felt like he was ready, he knocked on the door while murmuring a small "it's Kenta" and non-surprisingly Donghan opened the door quickly, allowing the older to come in. To say that Donghan likes skinship would be an understatement. It is not a secret  that Donghan loves skinship and all the members knew about it. Perhaps, it has always been hard for him to engage skinship with Kenta, and that is probably why Donghan's feeling towards him slowly (but surely) grew to be romantic. They already discussed the whole sexual topic, one late night while coming back from a concert. That night, after he made sure that it wouldn't bother any of the members (he had even facetimed Taedong), Donghan told everybody "I think of myself as pansexual, I really don't want to have limits. I want to allow myself to fall in love with whoever I feel like, no matter what that person sex or gender is, you know ?". That sure left them speechless for a second, but Taehyun quickly found his words and told him that it was totally understandable and that if that was what he wanted then he was happy that he trusted them enough to tell them. Not long after that night, Donghan confessed his feelings to Kenta, telling him that he knows that it is hard to anwser right away and that he would let him think about it, give him as much time as he needed. That is what brings us, two weeks later, to Kenta's birthday. The older really thought everything out, and he was ready. When he entered the room, he was embraced by a warm feeling and Donghan's scent. That very special scent that he had found himself, for the last few days, enjoying more than he would have had "normally". When they sat down on the Donghan's bed, the younger locked his eyes with him.  Kenta opened his mouth, wanting to voice out his feelings, but no sound came out. So instead, he got closer to Donghan and reached out for him. Donghan moved closer and embraced him. 'Donghan I... Really, I mean...' mumbled Kenta, but Donghan shushed him. 'You don't need to say anything, just stay right here in my arms if that is what you want'. Kenta was glad that Donghan understood so easily, because one thing is sure , he wouldn't have been able to talk any more. He held onto Donghan as if he was the last thing that he had to cherish, like he was the most precious thing in this world. In fact, Kenta had tried to confess to Donghan earlier, but never managed to do so. As the boys got closer, Kenta's hand got lost in Donghan's hair and Donghan clenched Kenta's arm. And for the first time, Kenta felt like this place was where he belonged. He felt like sharing something so personal with Donghan was right. Donghan's legs made their way between Kenta's while Kenta's face made its way to Donghan's neck. Like that, Kenta shared this precious moment with the youngest member of their group, hoping that it would last forever. Hugs were Kenta's way of expressing his feeling, that is probably why he always thought of them as an act of commitment.


	2. second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Donghan eats beef and Kenta falls asleep on his laps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t wrote smut in what feels like ages, so I’m really sorry if this is bad.

As he entered the dorm, Donghan felt relieved. This day as been like hell. Schedule after schedule, he had no time to rest and all he could think about was how a certain Japanese mouth would surely make him feel better. The soft lips that he had enjoyed kissing everyday for over a month now.  
When he stepped into their dorm, he was welcomed by the smell of beef being cooked. He was glad that his members remembered his request, because he had to come back home two hours after all the others because of an unexpected meeting with his company CEO. He put his bag on the chair that was right at the entrance and headed to his bedroom in order to change into looser clothes. Soon after, he went to eat with the others who were apparently really happy this night. 

"Donghan" someone said, he lifted his head up to meet his lover’s gaze "have you had a good evening ? How was the beef ? We made it because we thought that it would give you a little bit of strength." He smiled at Kenta and sat down next to him on the couch, letting his head fall on the side and rest on Kenta’s shoulder. "We should watch a movie !" someone requested and like that they turned a movie on.   
As Donghan knew his boyfriend was tired too, despite him hiding it, so he cupped his face and then simply said "Put your head on my thighs, you should rest a bit." 

Donghan had been tired, he had been. Perhaps, feeling Kenta’s heartbeat under his hand and the older’s steady breath going through the thin fabric of his pants made him not tired (and far from it). He slowly shook him up, because he slept through the whole movie. "Kenta, baby we should probably go to your bedroom" he whispered. "Sleeping on the couch isn’t probably a good idea, especially when we have training early tomorrow."

After a few minutes of Donghan playing with the Japanese boy’s hair, Kenta sat straight and looked at Donghan. His gaze was intense and saying the things that he would never have the nerve to say. In their few months of dating, they did nothing more than kissing and eventually, one time, a hand had slipped in Kenta’s jean, but since they were no skin-to-skin happening they decided not to count it as a proper sexual act. They both remembered, how they had looked at each other this day, and they were doing the exact same right now. Kenta pushed Donghan so that the dark-haird boy would be laying down completely.

He started with from his face. The face that was owned by the boy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Slowly, he kissed his forehead, then his closed eyes. He kissed them ever so slowly and then moved to his lips, so desirable. He kissed them again and again, enjoying Donghan’s warmth. The younger started to move his lips against his, and it felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. The softness of his lips against Donghan’s rough and dry yet somehow moist lips made every move twice as intense as it would normally be. Kenta lifted Donghan’s shirt, which rapidly ended up on the floor.   
The Japanese’s hand felt hot against the other bare skin. The oh-so beautiful and well-defined body that Donghan earned from a hard and strict workout routine. "You look so good, all pretty like this, just for me to see" Kenta said. Donghan’s knew that Kenta was more experimented than him but he really wasn’t expecting his lover to turn him on with those few words. Kenta leaned over and kissed Donghan’s collarbones, all the way down and ended up on the younger’s nipples. "Do you know that I can…" his tongue made a straight line downward before he continued "make you scream my name just by playing with my tongue?". Soon after, Donghan became a moaning mess. Such a mess that Kenta had to put two of his finger in his mouth, adding a "I was planning on doing this softly but if you can’t be quiet for me, this won’t work baby." 

He proceeded to remove his lover’s jeans, but soon after he heard a small "that’s not fair" coming out of the mouth he loved to kiss so much. When he was about to ask "What ?", Donghan explained "You’re fully dressed when I’m one step away from being totally naked". With that said, Kenta stood up and returned to the bed only wearing his underwear. "I’m gonna please you, but I need you to tell me if you’re feeling uncomfortable with anything, alright sunshine ? Can you do this for me ?" and Donghan’s answer was as simple as "Please Kenta, please me please".

Kenta moved down a little bit so that his face would be as close as he could to the younger’s hard member and slowly took it out. "Look at me Donghan. Don’t you dare look away, I want to see you." with that said, he put Donghan’s length in his mouth, looking up to lock eyes with him. And actually, that’s probably the best view Kenta had ever had, his boyfriend all worked up and sweaty like that when all he did was suck his member. After a few ups and downs, Donghan found it hard to breath properly and was surprised to find Kenta’s lips on his. The older’s hand had found its way to Donghan’s cock (maybe that’s why he hadn’t felt any emptines). "Oh baby, you look so wonderful" Kenta said and before Donghan could even open his mouth, he added "I know you’re close, don’t be afraid. Let go of everything. Donghan baby, I love you so much." Donghan came from his lover’s hand for the first time as he heard those words.

After a few minutes, Kenta kissed Donghan’s temples and reached out for a tissue in order to clean both of their stomachs (because yes, Kenta really did come untouched just by seeing Donghan experienced his first orgasm).  
After throwing the tissue in the trash, he held donghan close in his arms, so tightly that Donghan wondered if it wasn’t the end of the world outside and this moment their last together. "I’m glad I slept earlier or else this would have never happened. Thank you for being such an amazing person Donghan. Now you should sleep, you must be tired." He kissed him, it was a small peck but it felt meaningful. "I love you so much baby. Have a good night." and like that they fell asleep, in each other’s arms, after thousands of kisses and "I love you"’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and thank you to the people who commented on the first chapter this means a lot to me dksbdisj

**Author's Note:**

> This is extra short, and I'm not used to write fluff but Sanggyun's tweet really inspired me somehow ? I might add a chapter or two (some making love maybe?). I really hoped you liked it.


End file.
